Harry Potter and Merlin's Legacy
by TimelessVoid
Summary: Harry Potter, Brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, overshadowed by his brother's fame and a need to prove himself, meets a man trapped in a gem for over a millennium. (Hiatus)
1. Prologue 1

Prologue 1

On a night when the moon was shining red upon the battle that was soon to commence, illuminating the tower that stood above all others, spells were cast back and forth, words exchanged and disregarded. Two figures,an old man and a woman, stood opposite of each other, eying each other. The man spoke, his words lace with power and wisdom, "This ends tonight Morgana. You were given a chance to redeem yourself after your acts of treason and you threw it back into your brother's face. You will die tonight, I promise you."

"A chance to redeem myself? I would have had my powers sealed away if I had submitted to you and my wretched brother's circle of knights. A fate that you and I both agree to be worst than death. No, it is you who shall fall tonight Merlin." The woman glared at the man she had long disregarded as her superior.

Merlin stared at her without expression, pulling out a staff out of his robes, he tapped the end of it on to the ground and melded into the stone floor, leaving behind a ball of sand floating in the ball of sand took the form of an eye and flew above the tower before stopping at a good distance away from Morgana but close enough to pin point her location. Before Morgana had a chance to counter his spell, she sensed danger and jumped backwards to avoid the spikes that rose from her previous position. She wasn't quick enough to avoid it completely which resulted in her torn robes.

Casting an invisibility charm on herself, she cast spell after spell into the stone floor, trying to flush her opponent out. The spells drilled holes smaller than an inch in diameter but it drilled far into the stone floor. The eye observing her from high above, before fading back into sand. Without her noticing, Merlin reappeared with a ball of light in his hand and threw the ball of energy at the fallen witch. It struck a barrier with a loud gong and she countered with her own aimed her spell onto the stone floor, giant hands of rock emerged from either side of the man instantly, attempting to crush him before stopping an inch away from his body before turning into sand.

Cursing under his breath, he began a long incantation, with one hand making intricate patterns in the air while the other shooting balls of energy at the witch, the barrier shielding Morgana held but was shattered when Merlin finish his incantation. She had but a moment before the balls of energy hit her, knocking her backward and into a wall. Slumping down onto the cold floor, wounds sizzling from the energy attacks. She looked up to see a staff pointed at her face. "Did you actually think you had a chance defeating me ? After all, I taught you everything you know. Regret your actions and your mistakes in the afterlife, Morgana." The staff pulsed ready to deal the final blow.

The Merlin's eyes widen however when a emerald gem was pulled out of the witches robes. His body stiffen and his world started to swirl, Morgana smirked in triumph," I have no doubt that I will die tonight now with the wounds you have inflicted on me. However, I will use the little life I have left to trap you in this gem forever." Those were the last words uttered before Merlin's body disappeared into the stone.

5 months later

Four people stood round a table of their masters home, discussing their future plans together. Around them were potions and machinery that were well beyond the comprehension of mere men. The home of their master sit untouch after his disappearance and were now divided amongst his for pupils. Said pupils who were in quite an argument of what was to be done of their master's possessions, for all four of them were at a lost what to do with them. Their master had vanished completely off the face of the earth, the only trace that they found was the battle that led to Morgana's death. They could not find his body but instead found a gem beside the lifeless body the traitor witch.

"I still believe we should wait, who is to say he won't come back, there wasn't a body at all. He could still be alive."Said a woman around her mid thirties. Her eyes on the gem she believed hold the mysteries to her masters whereabouts.

"We searched every corner of that tower and the lands surrounding it for 4 months. If he is still alive, why hasn't he come back yet. Helga, you have to see the truth. Master is gone. We have to carry on." A man in a suit of armor embroiled with a a griffin on his mantle. His voice filled with emotions of grief, yet his eyes never wavered as he looked at his colleague.

"Godric is right. We need to move on. Master knew what he was doing and the risk he was taking when he volunteered to hunt down Morgana. We should not mourn for him." A lady with aristocrat features wearing a raven black dress sat on the other end of the room, staring out the window. The grief in her voice was subtle but was there all the same.

The only person in the room who had not said a word was staring at the emerald gem with curiosity. He had charming features, his skin pale under the lamp. He had this peculiar feeling when he saw the stone, it somehow felt familiar to him yet he didn't know what exactly is it. Turning away from the gem, he turned to his 3 friends and got their attention when he asked, " What do we do now ? Do we continue Master Emrys' legacy and start Hogwarts or part ways and delay its founding until master returns? I for one believe we should not delay its opening any longer. After all, he would not want us to mourn his absence for this long now."

The three eyed their ambitious friend. Looking at each other they could only nod. "Now, back to the matter at hand. What do we do with this?" Salazar said,pointing at the stone gem on the table. The stone sat on the table gleaming, enchanting emerald green that had so many unanswered questions about it. Helga, Rowena and Godric regarded the stone with curiosity but left it as it is, too afraid to tamper with it. The four could feel the magic pouring out of it. It was calming yet they could not erase the uneasiness it gave off.

Rowena stood up and walked to the stone, grabbing it and placed it in a book that held all of her master's processions. It sunk into the book like stone into water and writings began to appear on it. " I believe we should keep it. We can use it as a reminder of Master Emrys."

A knock was heard at door and a voice could be heard," My Lords and Ladies, King Arthur has summoned you." The future founders left the room, the book laid on the desk, never to be open for a millennium.


	2. Chapter 1: Awaiting Salvation

Disclaimer: I may love Harry Potter and will certainly have it as my favourite series even if I do write my own series of books, but I would never own it. J.K Rowling alone has that right.

Author's note: This will be the only update until after November. I need to get serious in my studies if I ever plan to get out of this country. So, read and enjoy.

Chapter 1: Awaiting Salvation

My name is Harry Potter.

I am the elder son of the Potter twins, brother of the boy-who-lived, Henry Potter.

Although we are twins, our appearances differ as do our personalities. Henry, brash and headstrong, very similar to my father. Whilst I am observe everything with calm calculating eyes. His hair red with his brown eyes also differ to my black hair and emerald eyes.

Even the scar given to us by that mad man 6 years ago differ. His scar shaped like a cresent moon forever etched onto his forehead. My scar of a lightning bolt forever carved into my forehead. Scars left to remind us what had occured on that Halloween night.

Henry was currently riding on his new broom. My father, James Potter, stood behind with a large smile on his face. My mother, Lily Evans, stood by his side with an equally large smile. I stared at them from the window of my room, wishing for something I had long thought was impossible. Do not misunderstand, I was never neglected or abused. I was raised with love and with a proper education; presents given to me by my parents were always luxurious for a child.

However, even a child like me could see the difference in the ways my brother and I were treated. He had more of everything, more love, more attention, more gifts from family and friends. All because of what he did when he was a baby. Sometimes I envy my brother, he had everything and yet I would never trade places with him. Especially, how all that fame and attention had gone into his head. However, I wanted some of that recognition he received. Not as the brother of the boy-who-lived, but as Harry Potter. Living in his shadow ever since that Halloween night, overlooked and ignored by the public. I envy him so, especially today.

Today marks our 7th birthday, the day I love and hate ever since I could comprehend words. Every year my family would host a birthday party here at potter manor. My brother and I would receive presents from both our parents and our godfathers. That isn't what I dislike about today though. It was something else; guests would arrive with presents for the boy-who-lived. None of them brought any for his brother. They would greet and shake hands with the celebrity and completely forget about the black-haired boy in the background.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head and turned away from the happy sight of my family and looked around my room. It was a small room with a four poster bed at the corner. A desk occupied the space next to it, books ranging from ancient runes to muggle novels arranged neatly on it. The walls were of light green, a wardrobe lardge enough for a 7 year old next to the desk. I walked out of my room and up the stairs into the family library. My private sanctuary away from all the complications of life. I spent hours in here reading and learning whatever I could that could possibly catch the public eye. I should have known it was futile. My brother was still the favourite, no matter what I did. I understand that it will never change. Now, I learn not for recognition but to better myself. At least, that is what I keep telling myself.

Unlike the years before however, I found something that I never noticed while walking around the house.

Not surprising since potter manor is indeed a large house, big enough to accommodate more than 4 people. I noticed a door while looking through a bookshelf that seemed like it hadn't been touched in centuries, pushing it aside, I opened the door that lead to some sort of storage room. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. The room seemed to go on forever, Hundreds of books lined the the rows of shelves. I couldn't see the names of any of the books, each with a layer of dust on it.

Feeling curious, I explored the room until I ended up at the very end. There was a table next to a window that oversaw the forest surrounding our manor. I was very curious, never noticing this room's window from the outside, must have missed it. I turned my attention to the books and judging by the lack of dust, must have been used recently. That puzzled me since the entire room looked like it was locked off to the rest of the world until I found it.

The books and stationary looked brand new. The table itself seems to glow, like it was reflecting some sort of non-existing light. Enchanted perhaps? That would have explained how the table looked brand new as well the books and stationary.

One of the books stood out.

The sheets of parchment were held together by what felt like leather. The cover a shade of dark earth like colour. On it were the letters that I couldn't make out, probably because of the thick layer of dust.

Dusting it off, I could make out the words _Myrddin Emrys__._Flipping it open, I found hundreds of words written in the writing as that of the title. It seemed to be writing used during the medieval period. By the looks of the way the words were being written, it was a book of records. Items ranging from household furniture to swords and armour.

I flipped the pages until I reach the last entry. My hand brushed gently on the words_Soul Gem_ and I watched as my fingers sank into the pages. Wide eyed I pulled my hand out and backed away from the peculiar book. Eyeing the book with wonder, I approach the book again. Curiosity got the best of me and I reach into the book and grasped onto something. When I pulled my hand back, I found a gemstone in words _Soul Gem_ vanished. An emerald gem that glowed in the darkness. An emerald so similar to my own pools of emerald whenever I stared at my reflection.

It felt warm before its etheral glow diminished along with the warmth given. Closing the book before walking back to the door that lead to the library with gem in hand,I gave one last look around the storage room and locked the door and barricaded it with the bookshelf.

Time flew past while I was examining the gem and the day gave way to night. Could the gem do what its name entailed? Something to do with the soul.

It glowed every so often when i touched it. After examining and failing to to get any other reaction out of it, I placed it onto my bedside and went to get ready for the party.

Inside the gem that young Harry found, a soul was still trapped. Even after a millennium, little had changed of the man who was imprison in the artefact. Time had no meaning here, for it was nothing but a void that devours even light. An endless eternity of nothing.

The man had long resign himself to his fate, to forever float in this vast ocean of dark matter. Little did he know that his salvation would come in the form of a young boy.

The party was like the years before, guest come and gone. My brother's present piled up outside like a colourful pyramid while the few of mine rested on a table inside the house waiting to be open.

I greeted each of our guest with a smile while each of them met mine with a one of confusion. Frankly, I was getting sick of it. Shouldn't they have known that the great Boy Who Lived had a sibling by now. After attending a birthday party of Potter boys for several years, you would think they would finally grow a pair of eyeballs and see that they were attending a birthday party hosted for two.

I slipped away from the party soon after and began preparing for bed. Not that anyone had notice. My parents were too busy attending to the guest, nevermind my brother.

The stone was still on my bedside, right where I put it. I didn't know what to make of it, but I had a feeling that it was special. I would soon find out how special it was that night.


End file.
